<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind The Gap by Zorak23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620615">Mind The Gap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23'>Zorak23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Jessi is a monster, Trains, Wheel of Doom, bye padma, mind the gap, this isn't my fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati wanted to see the muggle side of Kings Cross Station. Padma should have said no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frump’s Wheel of Doom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind The Gap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Frump and her Wheel of Doom.</p><p>My prompt was Padma Patil and Trains. Seriously, Jessie? Wtf. At least it wasn’t Padma x Padma…</p><p>As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Can you believe that was our last ride on the Express?” Parvati asked her sister. </p><p>“Yes. Just like it was our last breakfast in the Great Hall, the last night in our dorms, the last Leaving Feast…” replied a weary Padma. She’d had quite enough of Parvati’s exclamations over the ‘last’ everything. </p><p>“Don’t be such a miserable cow, Padma. Just think, this is the first day of the rest of our lives!” She gestured expansively at the crowded station. “Let’s sneak over and see the muggle side. I’m still surprised Mum and Dad are letting us Apparate home instead of meeting us at the station. When are we ever going to have this chance again?”</p><p>With a begrudging smile, Padma agreed, and soon the two girls were making their way through the entrance to the muggle side of Kings Cross Station. They looked around with wide eyes at the hustle and bustle of muggle life, amazed at the size of the crowd. The station was packed full of people, all hurrying to get to their destinations. </p><p>The sisters made their way along the platform, not doing much more than staring at people. They were jostled this way and that, and wondered at the meaning behind the shouts of “mind the gap!” and “stand behind the line!” As they made their way towards the edge of the platform, they were separated when a large group of people surged off a disembarking train. Parvati lost sight of her sister in the crowd and began to panic. </p><p>“Padma! <em> Padma!” </em> she yelled, but couldn’t hear an answer over the crush of muggles around her. People were now getting on the train that had just emptied, and she was nearly carried onto it herself with the rush. She finally broke away from the crowd just as the train started to move. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a man shouting loudly enough to be heard over the sound of the train. </p><p>“Oi! Stand behind the line! <em> Stand BEHIND the LINE!” </em></p><p>Parvati could only watch in absolute horror as her sister, her twin, her very best friend in the entire world, lost her balance and fell off the platform and onto the tracks, directly in front of the moving train. People began screaming; metal screeched as the driver tried to stop the train in time. </p><p><em> “PADMA!” </em> Parvati screamed. <em> “PADMA!!!” </em>She was vaguely aware of the muggles around her saying things like, “Someone's fallen on the tracks!” “Let her through, she’s with the girl what fell!” and “Oh my God, has someone called 999?"</p><p>Parvati was numb as she made her way to the front of the train. She stopped on her way, bending down to pick up the slim piece of wood that was laying on the platform near the tracks. When she finally reached the front, a matronly-looking woman suddenly wrapped her arms around the shocked girl, hugging her tight. </p><p>“Oh God love, you don’t need to see this. Come here with me. Do you have someone we should call?”</p><p>“Our parents,” Parvati whispered, not knowing how to tell the kind muggle woman that she needed an owl to contact them. </p><p>“Let’s sit over here on this bench, love. Once the authorities get here, I can take you to a phone. Unless you have a mobile?” </p><p>“I don’t, no. But thank you,” she replied, her voice wavering. “We just wanted to see the train station. We’d never been here before,” Parvati began babbling. “It was my idea. I talked her into it, and now—” she choked on a sob. “Now—”</p><p>“Oh love, I’m <em> so </em> sorry. I’ll stay right here with you until your parents can get here. Alright? You won’t have to be alone, dear. I can promise you that.”</p><p>Parvati clung to the muggle woman and sobbed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>